


Shower Sharing

by Pit_Of_Shades



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Breakfast, F/F, Hair Washing, Morning After, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sombra likes being carried, Widow likes carrying Sombra, tattoo worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pit_Of_Shades/pseuds/Pit_Of_Shades
Summary: Widowmaker whisks Sombra away to have some fun in the shower.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Shower Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Back to some longer form stuff, hope you all enjoy!

Widowmaker sat in silence at her dining room table, a plate full of crumbs in front of her as she aimlessly scrolled through the morning headlines on a tablet and listened to the noises coming from her kitchen. Widowmaker and Sombra hadn’t seen or spoken to each other in weeks and they’d celebrated their sudden reunion long into the night. The rattling of plates and the rumbling of the boiling kettle finally subside and the light slapping of bare feet on the cold, stone floor herald her lover’s arrival into the dining room.

Widowmaker briefly looks up from her tablet and smirks to herself as Sombra enters the room. The Mexican woman looked like she’d been dragged through a hedge backwards; the long side of her hair was messy and matted, her purple eyeshadow had dried streaked and dried where it had run down her cheeks and dark blue lipstick prints where scattered over her face and down her neck, where a reddish-purple hickey had been harshly sucked onto her throat. Widow’s eyes continued to roam further down her lover’s body, her pulse beginning to quicken as she recalls the loud, delightful noises Sombra had made when she gave her that mark the night before. Through the unbuttoned, over-sized dress shirt Sombra had pilfered from Widowmaker’s wardrobe she can see faded blue lip prints decorating her chest and stomach and the sides of her heavy brown breasts. She hasn’t looked in the mirror this morning but Widowmaker wouldn’t be too surprised to learn she’s in a very similar state.

Wordlessly Sombra made her way over to the woman seated at the table, carrying a plate full of toasted brown bread in one hand and a steaming mug of coffee in the other. Placing her plate and mug on the table, she ignores the twelve other perfectly usable chairs in favour of sitting in the assassin’s lap. Widow rolls her eyes in disbelieve but doesn’t say anything as she moves her arms out of the way for Sombra to sit down. Her lover squirms in her lap when their thighs press together, cold blue meeting warm brown as Sombra shuffles about and makes herself comfortable.

Widowmaker resumes scrolling through the newsfeed on her tablet whilst the woman in her lap starts to eat her breakfast. Reading through the feed of dull headlines steadily becomes harder and harder, the muffled crunching of toast is deafeningly loud in the otherwise silent room and her focus starts to shift away from the tablet and towards the shirt-covered breasts in her peripheral vision. The left side of her shirt barely covers the breast underneath it and Widowmaker can easily see half of the blue lipstick mark she’d kissed onto it the night before. She can picture the nipple concealed under the fabric clearly, practically begging the assassin to rip the shirt off of her lover and hungrily get her cool lips around it.

The crunching above her gets even louder and the beating of her lethargic heart starts to get faster.

Widowmaker’s grip on the tablet tightens as she aimlessly starts scrolling through the news, trying to still her quickening breath and push Sombra’s naked body from her thoughts. If Sombra notices her struggle she gives no sign, innocently reaching for her mug she pauses Widow’s endless scrolling and picks a seemingly random headline from the feed. In an attempt to calm herself Widowmaker tries to focus on the coffee mug next to her face, it’s plain white and has the phrase ‘Worlds Best Dancer’ written on it in bold blue letters. Her eyes keep travelling alongside the mug of their own accord, like a magnet they’re drawn to where Sombra’s lips are wrapped around the rim; there’s specks of brown crumbs along with flecks of yellow honey in the corner of her mouth and her lips are faded a dull, purple colour thanks to the majority of her lipstick having been smeared and kissed onto Widowmaker’s skin the night before. The assassin’s pulse continues to race as her treacherous eyes travel down the column of Sombra’s throat, mesmerised by the undulating movements of the lipstick marks and prominent love bite as Sombra swallows her coffee.

Widowmaker’s tongue licks over her lips and she slowly starts to lean in towards Sombra’s neck. Her ears ring with the sound of Sombra drinking her coffee and her nose fills with the smells of sex, sweat and perfume that still cling heavily to her lover. Golden eyes slide shut whilst blue lips purse in preparation for a kiss to Sombra’s warm throat. As she closes the gap, Widow briefly considers whether to kiss the bruise on Sombra’s neck or create an all new one on the other side of her throat. Her train of thought is abruptly interrupted when Sombra wordlessly slips out of her lap, gathers up her dishes and heads into the kitchen without so much as a glance at the assassin.

Widowmaker silently scowls after her lover as Sombra heads into the kitchen unfortunately for the azure woman, the stolen shirt fully conceals Sombra’s backside from her lascivious gaze and she has to settle for ogling Sombra’s athletic legs as her lover vanishes into the kitchen. Widow stares into the empty doorway after her, grinding her teeth together in amorous frustration, “Cette putain de femme...” the assassin grumbles to herself in exasperation. Widow shuts her golden eyes and takes a deep breath, casting her tablet aside and surging from the chair before following Sombra into the kitchen. 

Widowmaker finds her lover washing her dishes in the sink and she quietly closes the gap between them and presses herself up against Sombra’s back. Looping her arms around her partner’s waist, she can feel her breasts pressing against Sombra’s cybernetic spinal implant through the thin material of her bathrobe and Sombra’s looted shirt. “Do you think you are funny?” She murmurs dangerously into Sombra’s ear, relishing the shudder that runs through her and the way she flinches away from her voice.

“Sometimes,” Sombra hums in response, diligently continuing to wash her dishes in the sink, “do you think I’m funny?”

“Not. One. Bit.” Widow purrs lowly into Sombra’s ear, rubbing her nose into buzzed hair whilst her hands reach into Sombra’s open shirt. Teasing her cool fingertips across the toned muscles of her stomach, the assassin takes immense satisfaction as Sombra’s warm skin tenses and shudders beneath her questing fingers.

“Hah-Spider do you mind?” Sombra gasps as cool fingers travel down to tease at the sensitive skin between her groin and her thighs. “I’m trying to do the dishes.”

“Fuck the dishes,” Widowmaker growls straight into Sombra’s ear, leaning forward until her lover is bent over the sink. Her temper flaring each time Sombra shifts her neck just enough so that Widow can’t get her cool lips on her.

“Spider!” Sombra gasps dramatically, still trying to wash her dishes whilst Widowmaker’s fingers roam across her thighs and stomach. A full body shudder runs through her and goosebumps race across her body as Widowmaker fully pins her against the sink. “Honestly your language is getting worse and worse Azul,” she groans, unable to keep the chuckle from her voice as her lover presses down against her. She knows she’s playing with fire, pushing her lover’s buttons like this but the results of her teasing will bear beautiful fruit when Widowmaker finally stops playing her little game, tears her shirt off and fucks her to within an inch of her life. Again.

“Tais-tois.” Widow snaps, her stern voice ghosting over the shell of Sombra’s ear. She reaches up to stroke a hand over the shorter woman’s matted hair and across the mess of makeup and lipstick marks scattered over her face and neck. “You need a shower,” she whispers to her lover whilst stroking a finger over a particularly bold set of blue lip prints adorning her cheek.

“Suggestion noted,” Sombra retorts a little breathlessly. The combination of Widow’s deliciously, dangerous voice in her ear and how she’s currently bent over the kitchen sink excite her to no end. Frankly, she’s impressed she’s had the self-control so far not to grind her ass into the assassin’s hips.

“It wasn’t a suggestion,” Widowmaker purrs, stroking a finger over Sombra’s lips. Before the Mexican woman can utter a word in response; the assassin stops pinning her to the sink, leans down and sweeps her surprised lover off of her feet. Steadying herself with the flailing woman in her arms, Widowmaker carries her protesting partner out of the kitchen and through the Château to her bathroom.

Through Château Guillard’s many empty corridors and winding staircases, Widow silently carries her petulantly protesting lover. Past portraits of Widowmaker’s distant ancestors and windows of stained glass, the assassin swiftly conveys Sombra to her bathroom. Situated in one of the tallest towers of the Château, the full bathroom is equipped with a shower large enough for at least three people. In spite of her earlier protests, Sombra eagerly reaches for the door handle so Widowmaker doesn’t have to put her down once they’ve reached their destination.

“Let go of me,” Widowmaker murmurs once they are inside the bathroom, gently lowering Sombra to her feet even though she herself is loath to relinquish the warmth of her lover’s body. The azure woman gives her partner a once over, drinking in her thoroughly disheveled appearance and it takes an immense amount of discipline for Widowmaker not to wrestle Sombra to the ground then and there. Tenderly she takes Sombra’s chin in her hand and strokes a thumb over her lips, swiping it over the messy blue lipstick mark at the corner of her mouth. “It almost pains me to have to clean you,” the assassin purrs dangerously whilst her hand drops to Sombra’s throat, teasing over the prominent hickey left on her skin, “it is a shame I didn’t leave any more...permanent marks on you.”

A shiver runs through Sombra at her lover’s words and the tone of her delightfully accented voice. For once she doesn’t have a clever comment to offer in response, wordlessly nodding her head and humming in agreement. Her lover’s mouth twitches up in amusement at her uncharacteristically limp response and she begins to tease a single, cool finger down Sombra’s throat. A predatory gleam fills her lover’s golden eyes as her finger teases down her chest and the assassin hungrily traps her bottom lip in her perfect teeth as it reaches the valley between her breasts. Her pulse is drumming noisily in her ears and she’s moments away from leaping onto the blue woman and kissing every inch of her smug face. Widowmaker’s finger suddenly trails off of her and she turns away from the shorter woman with an alluring purr before heading towards the shower.

Widowmaker steps into the spacious shower and twists the dials in front of her, whenever she uses it alone she simply turns the jet of water up to max without bothering to gauge the temperature and though Sombra might deserve it for being such an insufferable tease, Widow takes great care to ensure the shower won’t freeze or scold her lover. She doesn’t flinch when the stream of water rains over her and only once she’s satisfied Sombra won’t be in for an unpleasant surprise does she back out of the shower and slide the door shut after her. The assassin runs a hand through her endless midnight blue hair, shaking droplets of water from it before tugging on the knot of her bathrobe. The robe falls open and she lazily shrugs it from her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor in a heap at her feet. Gathering up her hair she pulls it over her right shoulder, granting Sombra an unobstructed view of the spider tattoo on her back she’s always so quick to lavish with attention. Widow stretches her arms over her head and flexes her shoulders exactly how she knows Sombra likes it. Her lover is adamant that doing this makes the spider on her back appear to move on it’s own and whilst Widowmaker’s isn’t necessarily sold on the idea, she knows Sombra enjoys it and that’s good enough for her.

Predictably Sombra can’t take much of this display and the azure woman isn’t surprised when warm hands land on her hips, quickly followed by a set of lips pressing directly against the tattoo on her back. “So you do want to play after all,” Widow purrs amorously, golden eyes sliding shut whilst warm, wet lips messily worship the ink adorning her back. A hum of agreement, barely audible over the thrum of the shower and the wet kissing noises against her skin, is her only answer. Taking Sombra’s right hand in hers Widowmaker guides it to the tattoo on her thigh, holding her lover by the wrist as she ghosts Sombra’s fingers up and down the spider-esque design. The fingers at her hip dig into her cold, blue skin and Widow can’t stop the faint little gasp that slips from her lips as Sombra’s soft, wet tongue drags up her back. The long, luxurious lick culminates in a harsh suck to the assassin’s back before Sombra bites down on her trapped skin with a feral, guttural growl.

Widowmaker’s eyes snap open and as soon as Sombra’s teeth release her skin, she whirls around in her grip; seizing her lover by the collar of her shirt, she thoroughly drinks in the sight of her beautiful face before roughly pulling her into a passionate kiss. The sound of kissing is audible even over the continuous thrumming of the shower, noses bumping into each other gently whilst their lips clash together fiercely. Without separating their lips Widow frantically works the shirt off of Sombra’s body, aggressively throwing it to floor to join her discarded bathrobe.

Their lips separate with a loud wet pop before Widowmaker gives Sombra’s face several sloppy parting kisses. The assassin’s piercing golden eyes roam Sombra’s naked body, taking in every inch of her beautiful tan skin, including the full extent of the marks left on her body from their vigorous session of love-making the night before. The sight sends a flood of excitement rushing though the azure assassin, hurriedly she seizes Sombra by the backs of her thigh and hoists her into the air. Her lover quickly takes the hint and wraps her arms and legs around the taller woman, desperately clinging onto her and holding her cold body close whilst she starts battering Widowmaker’s face with delighted kisses. “Get us in that shower,” Sombra growls against Widowmaker’s lips, “Now.” Widow nods her head in agreement and blindly stumbles toward the shower. 

Sombra groans against Widow’s lips when she’s shoved against the glass door, “Fuck! Don’t put me down Azul,” she husks, tightening the hold her arms and legs have on the assassin.

“Get the door then,” Widowmaker says quickly, pushing her face into Sombra’s neck and kissing at the bruise on her lover’s throat as Sombra frantically paws at the glass behind her in search of the handle.

Swearing profusely in Spanish, Sombra finally finds the handle and awkwardly manages to slide the door open, just enough so that Widow can take them inside. “Open. It’s-Mmm...fuck-it’s open,” Sombra gasps as she finds Widowmaker’s lips again, “Mmph-inside Azul....fuck, get us inside.”

Widowmaker tentatively steps into the shower, bracing Sombra’s thighs with one arm whilst she slides the door shut behind her. “Hot or cold?” Widowmaker asks stopping just short of the stream of water.

“Perfect,” Sombra purrs, cupping Widowmaker’s face in her hands and taking her lips in a fiery kiss. Widowmaker allows the kiss to continue as she takes a single step forward, Sombra practically squeals into the kiss as the two women are drenched in the stream of pleasant, warm water. “Do you think you’re funny?” Sombra says, smirking down at her lover through the jet of water.

“Sometimes,” Widow playfully purrs with a squeeze to Sombra’s backside, droplets of water running down her nose and falling from her lips as she continues, “do you think I am funny?”

“Not. One. Bit.” Sombra smiles, dropping her forehead against Widowmaker’s and capturing her lips in a wet kiss. The two women relax into the rushing stream of water, eagerly exploring each other’s mouths with their lips and tongues. Widow’s fingers grope and massage the warm, wet skin of Sombra’s ass whilst Sombra’s hands tangle in the soaking wet hair sticking to her back. Their ears are filled with the sounds of running water, messy kissing and breathy, sensual gasps. The two Talon agents get so caught up in each other, the rest of the world falls away until it’s only the confines of the steamy shower room, the spray of rushing water and their all too familiar bodies. “I want you like this,” Sombra pants into Widow’s ear, hungrily pressing her open mouth to a blue cheek and squeezing her legs around her lover’s waist for emphasis, “I want you to fuck me like this Araña.”

“D’accord,” Widowmaker murmurs lifting her head up into the spray of water whilst her lover’s lips travel from her cheek to her neck, sucking and biting heatedly at her skin, “but we are going to get clean first.” The tone of her voice brooks no argument so Sombra gingerly unhooks her thighs from Widow’s waist and lowers herself to her feet, pushing her face into the assassin’s breasts where she happily resumes kissing and sucking. “Walk with me,” Widow smiles down at her lover, tangling a hand in her hair whilst she awkwardly moves over to the shelf with Sombra’s head still buried in between her breasts. The assassin’s breath hitches as Sombra’s hands slip round her hips to squeeze at her ass, greedily pawing and kneading the soaking meat of her backside as Widow tugs on her hair.

Widowmaker reaches blindly for the shelf behind her, knocking over several bottles and dropping a bar of soap onto the floor in search of her favourite shampoo. Prising Sombra’s hands off of her ass once she’s found it, she frantically uncaps the bottle and squirts shampoo into the palm of her lover’s hand. “Put this in my hair and kiss me,” the assassin gasps as Sombra’s lips close over her dark blue nipple.

“Are you going to do mine?” Sombra murmurs, barely audible over the running shower, around her lover’s stiff nipple.

“Of course,” Widow replies, eyelids fluttering as Sombra’s voice vibrates against the skin of her breast. Squirting shampoo into the palm of her own hand, Widow aggressively hurls the bottle away across the shower as teeth close over her nipple and tug on it playfully. “Hair. Now.”

Sombra pulls away from her breast with a parting kiss to her nipple before the pair of them work the shampoo in their hands into a lather. Standing on her partner’s feet Sombra starts running her hands through Widowmaker’s hair, working the sweet smelling shampoo into the assassin’s scalp. “You said you’d do mine babe,” Sombra murmurs with a smirk against Widow’s lips and the sultry purr of her voice causes Widowmaker’s arms to move of their own accord, tangling one one shampoo covered hand in Sombra’s soaking hair and massaging lotion into the buzzed side of her head with the other. “Gracias Azul,” Sombra sighs happily, draping herself over the blue woman as they rub foamy shampoo into each other’s hair, “Now how about that kiss?”

Widowmaker’s soapy hands slide down from Sombra’s hair to cup her neck and she leans in to capture her lips in a hot kiss. Her tongue easily slides into Sombra’s mouth and sinuously dances with her lover’s, pulling hot gasps and quiet little moans from Sombra’s throat. The hands in her hair thread through her matted locks, dull pain spiking through her scalp as Sombra’s soapy fingers comb through several messy knots. She gasps sharply into her colleague’s mouth when Sombra’s hands reach the base of her hair and the shorter woman roughly spanks her with one hand, seizing her ass and digging her fingers into the meat of her backside. Widowmaker growls against Sombra’s mouth as she chuckles into their messy kiss and she roughly takes Sombra shoulders in her hands before walking them both back under the spray of the shower head.

Warm water envelopes the pair once more, soapy water streaming from their hair and down their faces as they hold each other close in the steamy heat of the shower, playfully kissing at each other’s lips whilst they rinse shampoo from one another’s hair. “Stay here,” Widowmaker whispers in between several brief kisses, “I’m going to get the soap.” Ensuring her lover won’t follow her out of the stream of water, Widowmaker moves to retrieve the bar of soap she dropped on the floor earlier; swaying her wide hips sensually as she goes and bending over unnecessarily far to retrieve it once she reaches it. She gives her large backside a tempting shake whilst she’s bent over but Sombra wisely remains in the jet of water, bottom lip trapped in her teeth as she ogles her lover’s ass. “Well done,” Widow purrs as she returns to her lover with the bar of soap and a washcloth, leaning in to the spray to capture her lips in a pleasant wet kiss.

“That was mean,” Sombra pouts as they separate, placing her hands on Widow’s hips, gently petting at her blue skin.

“I know,” Widowmaker replies with a cruel smile. There are several lipstick marks that have yet to be washed from Sombra’s face by the shower and the azure woman takes no small amount of satisfaction from roughly scrubbing them from her beautiful skin with the washcloth. Sombra sputters as Widowmaker drags the cloth over her lips but any complaints are quickly silenced when it’s replaced by a set of familiar wet lips. “Hold this,” Widowmaker says handing Sombra the washcloth before she twirls Sombra round and presses herself up behind her.

Purring sultrily into Sombra’s ear as her cybernetic spine feats neatly in between her breasts, Widow reaches up underneath Sombra’s arms and sensually starts rubbing the bar of soap onto the soaking wet skin of Sombra’s chest. “I am a lucky woman,” Widow purrs into the shorter woman’s ear as she watches rivulets of water running down her chest and toned stomach. “A lucky woman indeed,” she continues, cupping one of Sombra’s soaking breasts in her hand, feeling the pleasant weight of it whilst she rubs the bar of soap lower and lower across her chest. Sombra’s pleased little mewls and gasps of pleasure are music to the assassin’s ears and she pinches at her nipple to plunder more of the sultry noises from her. “We should shower together more often, no?” she whispers, releasing Sombra’s breast to tease her fingertips over her shuddering stomach before swiping her tongue over the wet shell of her ear. Somehow Widowmaker manages to pull them even closer together underneath the jet of running water, sliding the bar of soap down to Sombra’s neglected breast and pressing it into her stiff nipple. With a kiss to Sombra's cheek Widow plucks the washcloth from her hand and sensually starts wiping it over body, scrubbing her chest, breasts and stomach whilst stimulating her nipple with the bar of soap. Pushing her nose into the buzzed side of Sombra’s hair, Widow inhales the scent of her favourite shampoo before running her tongue across the seam of skin and metal decorating the side of her head, “I can’t wait to fuck you in here.”

Sombra lets out a wild, feral growl at the racy purr of her partner’s voice before snatching the soap and cloth out of Widow’s hands. Hurling them to the other end of the shower, she spins around in the assassin’s arms before frantically crashing her lips into her lover’s. “I’m clean enough,” she husks into Widowmaker’s mouth, “You’re going to fuck me. Right. Now.”

Widow all but crushes the two together under the spray of the shower, breasts pressing together as their lips noisily lock and their tongues messily meet in the middle. The pair rock back and forth under the surge of water, sharing urgent passionate kisses whilst their hands sensually roam each other’s soaking bodies. Widowmaker dips her lover as though they were in a dance, holding her by the neck and lower back as she hungrily starts kissing down the wet skin of her throat. Sombra’s head tips back with a sigh of her lover’s pet name, water raining down on her delighted face as Widow’s lips travel down the column of her throat. A warm, wet thigh is blindly thrown around Widow’s hip and the arms around her neck cling on tighter as her trail of kisses reaches Sombra’s chest. Busying herself with pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to Sombra’s skin, Widow catches sight of the hickey on her neck through the water streaming down her face and a pleasant idea forms in her head.

Kissing down Sombra’s chest the assassin plants her lips onto the skin above her left breast, the arms around her neck and the thigh hooked around her hip squeeze down on her as she starts vigorously sucking at the wet skin. Sombra’s guttural moans are audible even over the thrum of the shower, her breathless words of encouragement compelling Widowmaker to suck at her wet skin more harshly. The fingers at her neck desperately claw at her when the assassin adds her teeth to the effort, biting down on the rapidly bruising patch of skin. “Oh Spider...” Sombra groans, desperately clutching at her lover’s neck, “your mouth feels so good...so fucking good Spider...don’t take it off me...don’t you fucking dare.” Sombra’s rambling almost turns into a full blown scream when Widowmaker gives her the harshest suck she possibly can, almost biting down hard enough to draw blood and raking her nails down Sombra’s back.

Widowmaker’s lips messily separate from Sombra’s chest, planting a soothing, parting kiss to the sensitive bruise that’s blossomed on her tan skin. She barely has any time to admire her hard work before her cheeks are roughly seized in wet hands and her face is battered with grateful kisses whilst her lover huskily murmurs _fuck me_ over and over against her skin. Widowmaker would probably walk through fire if Sombra asked her to in that rough, husky voice of hers and she roughly pulls her back up into the spray of water, sweeping the shorter woman into a smouldering kiss.

Widowmaker’s ever-cool hands roam Sombra’s soaking body under the stream of running water, reverently petting and exploring the smooth curves of her lover’s dripping athletic figure. Seizing the shorter woman by the hips, Widow walks them backwards out of the cascade of water without breaking their passionate kiss. Sombra groans pleasantly into Widow’s mouth when she’s shoved into the wall, tightening the grip she has on Widow’s neck as the assassin’s tongue flicks into her mouth again. Breaking the kiss to change the angle of the shower head, Widow pulls Sombra’s mouth against her neck before she can start complaining. Once the spray of water is pleasantly massaging her back, Widow flattens herself up against Sombra again; pressing their breasts together and kissing at the hickey on her neck. “Legs over my shoulders,” Widow growls into Sombra’s ear once she’s finished sucking on her neck, kissing her roughly on the lips when Sombra breathlessly nods her head in response before dropping to her knees in front of her.

Widowmaker plies Sombra’s body with sultry kisses as she sinks to her knees, worshiping her lover’s dripping wet skin as Sombra throws her right leg over the assassin’s shoulder. Widow’s attention is quickly captivated by the thigh next to her face and she turns her head to suck and kiss at the quivering limb. “And the other one,” Widowmaker says as she presses quick kisses and little licks to the smooth brown skin beside her face, “I’ve got you.” Sombra closes her eyes and braces herself against the wall, taking a deep breath before throwing her left leg over Widowmaker’s shoulder. The assassin is quick to respond, shifting her body and supporting Sombra’s thighs with her hands. Widow moans sensually as she presses her nose into the wet patch of neatly kept hair between her lover's legs and inhales her familiar smell, “Parfait...” the assassin purrs between her lover’s warm, wet thighs.

Widowmaker shuffles Sombra around on her shoulders until her weight is evenly distributed between herself and the wall. Once she’s comfortable, she gives Sombra’s ass a playful squeeze before she slowly starts rising to her feet. “Spider?” comes her lover’s quizzical voice from above her, barely heard with the thighs clenching around her ears and the continuous hum of the shower raining on her back, “Spider what the hell are you doing?” Sombra gasps, hands clawing at the wall behind her as Widowmaker finally draws to her full height.

“I could always put you down,” Widow purrs up to her lover, an evil smirk creeping onto her face as Sombra’s thighs tighten around her head in response.

“Don’t even think about it,” Sombra growls back down at her, hands balling into fists by her sides, “you’re not putting me down until I come all over that beautiful face of yours Azul, so you’d better get to work.”

“With pleasure,” Widowmaker whispers, taking Sombra’s ass in both hands and lifting her further up the wall until she has easy access to her entrance. Leaning in to press several quick kisses to Sombra’s pubic, she gives Sombra’s all too familiar folds an appreciative once-over before licking a long, broad exploratory stroke from the bottom of Sombra’s entrance to her shiny clit with the flat of her tongue. The reaction is almost instantaneous: Sombra’s head tips back with a pleased sigh and her hands fidget restlessly against the wall whilst wet thighs eagerly squeeze around Widow’s head. The assassin enjoys the reaction so much that she does it again and again, speeding up after each sensual pass of her tongue through Sombra’s warm folds. Their time in the shower has washed away much of Sombra’s natural lubricant but now that Widow has lifted her out of the stream of water, her mouth and cheeks are quickly coated in a fresh sheen of her shiny wetness.

Sombra’s back arches off the wall with a guttural moan and her feet land on Widowmaker’s wet skin, toes curling against the tattoo on the azure woman's back as the assassin switches from licking at her to sucking on the swollen lips at her entrance. Releasing the lips trapped in her mouth Widow kisses up and down her partner’s dripping entrance; occasionally shaking her head as she nuzzles her nose into the neat patch of hair around her lover’s hot centre, humming into the folds to draw out filthy moans and obscene language from the woman above her.

Widowmaker’s lower face is already a complete mess, her cheeks are sticking slightly to the thighs wrapped around her head and she’s barely touched Sombra’s clit yet. The thought that she alone can cause such a reaction out of the enigmatic woman speaks to a suppressed, yet very possessive part of her and she growls into the wet folds her tongue is currently sliding through. Water splashes from her back as Sombra’s feet restlessly start kicking at her, heels digging into her wet skin as one hand reaches between her legs to claw at Widow’s drenched hair. “F-fuck Spider...” Sombra moans, roughly massaging a breast with her free hand whilst she pinches and tweaks at her nipple, “Go a little lower...right there Azul...mmmph-fuck right there...that’s-shit...oh shit...oh shit....”

Widowmaker’s arms are starting to tire so she takes her mouth away from Sombra’s sopping folds to roll her shoulders and readjust their position before diving back in, plastering the swollen folds with noisy open-mouthed kisses. With renewed energy Widow slips her tongue inside her lover, vigorously wriggling the muscle around inside her as she plunges her tongue in and out of her dripping entrance. Sombra’s slickness runs down her chin, smears over her cheeks and gathers on her tongue as the hand in her hair forces her further into Sombra’s intimate heat. The shorter woman’s hips start bucking into Widow’s face and she would have slipped off of Widowmaker’s wet shoulders if not for the assassin’s firm grip on her backside.

Widow’s tongue retreats from inside her lover, sliding up through slick heat to Sombra’s clit. The woman on her shoulders moans one of her many pet names reverently into the shower when Widowmaker’s cool lips close over it and her tongue gingerly starts flicking at the sensitive nub. Sombra attempts to pry one of Widowmaker’s hands off of her ass whilst the assassin works over her clit with her lips and tongue, huffing in irritation when it doesn’t move an inch. Widow knows exactly what her lover wants; smirking around the bundle of nerves in her mouth, the taller woman roughly lifts Sombra up the wall and slips her right arm completely under her backside. With her left hand now free she reaches up to take Sombra’s hand in hers, even over the sound of the shower and the thighs surrounding her ears, Widow can just hear the faint sigh of happiness as their fingers lace together and she squeezes her lover’s hand playfully in conjunction with a harsh suck to her clit.

Sombra’s thighs are starting to tremble around her head, the hand in her hair is forcing Widow’s mouth against her clit and she’s squeezing Widow’s hand almost painfully. A torrent of foul language and particularly descriptive compliments regarding her lover’s mouth spill from her lips as her back arches off the wall. Her feet are pressing flat against Widowmaker’s back under the spray of the shower and the assassin hisses around the clit in her mouth as her cool skin is trapped under her curling toes. The insides of Sombra’s thighs are covered in glistening wetness, smeared all over her wet skin as Widow’s mouth messily moves to and fro between her legs. “I’m close Spider...fuck I’m so close,” Sombra moans as Widow’s rolls her clit with her tongue, “You’re gonna make me come, you’re gonna make come, you’re gonna make me-Ah!” Her voice gets louder and the pitch of her voice continues to rise as she gets close and closer to release. Widow wraps her lips tight around Sombra’s clit and gives it an obscene suck, humming throatily around the bundle of nerves whilst she gives Sombra’s hand a hard squeeze. “Spider I’m gonna-FUCK!”

Sombra’s head tips back against the wall with a strangled moan as she releases herself into Widowmaker’s attentive mouth; bucking her hips into her lover’s lips, squeezing her thighs around her lover’s head and clamping her fingers down on her lover’s hand as the waves of her orgasm rush through her. Her legs quiver against Widowmaker’s back under the shower of water whilst her heels and toes dig into her blue skin before falling limp against her back. The assassin continues to kiss and lick at her womanhood, happily smearing Sombra’s slick fluids over her face as she coaxes the last pleasurable aftershocks out of her lover. Widowmaker is the only thing stopping Sombra from falling as the thoroughly spent woman sags against the wall, chest heaving as she bathes in the afterglow of her orgasm.

With a final, gentle kiss to Sombra's clit and entrance Widow gently lowers the panting woman to the floor, quickly turning off the shower so Sombra doesn’t overheat before sitting down next to her and pulling the shorter woman into her lap. Her face is quickly seized in her lover's wet, shaking hands and plastered with messy, grateful kisses. “Have you...have you been working out?” Sombra pants with a pleased smile as she pulls away from her lover's face, admirably running her fingers up and down her lover’s bicep as Widowmaker wraps her dripping arms around her, “that was...that was amazing Araña.” The assassin smiles down at her lover and leans in to capture her lips in a kiss. Sombra groans into Widowmaker’s mouth as she tastes herself, breaking the kiss to press her lips to Widow’s cheeks and jaw, “Sorry about the mess”, she murmurs against her lover’s cool wet skin.

“Are you?” Widowmaker asks with a smirk, idly caressing the rough hickey adorning the hot, wet skin of Sombra's chest.

“No,” Sombra replies with a smile, leaning up and taking Widowmaker’s lips in another thankful kiss.

The two women are content to enjoy each other’s company, wrapped up in each other’s arms and drawing idle patterns on each other’s soaking bodies. The only sounds in the entire building are Sombra’s laboured breathing and the remaining shower water running down the drain.

“What do we do now?” Sombra asks, resting her head on Widowmaker’s shoulder and tracing invisible patterns across her chest.

Widowmaker gave it some thought, trailing her fingers up and down Sombra’s back before replying, “I clean my face, we dry ourselves off, then I take you to bed and sit on that pretty face of yours.”

“You want to get me all sweaty again? At this rate Spider we’re going to need another shower,” Sombra purrs, trailing a finger down her lover’s jaw.

“I’m counting on it.” Widowmaker whispers, capturing Sombra’s lips in a passionate embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it please let me know ^^
> 
> Cette putain de femme - That fucking woman


End file.
